1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vertical curtain panel assembly adapted to be utilized to decoratively cover windows, glass sliding doors, etc., with wide decorative panels which may be easily positioned between an opened and closed position without entanglement with one another, thereby providing the user with an attractive, easily utilized, and easily adaptable vertical curtain assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vertical blinds and like window coverings are becoming a favored and highly utilized means of window and glass door coverings. The most common type of blinds employed utilize a large number of narrow, elongate sections attached along a single track. In order to open and close such assemblies, the individual panels must be reoriented such that they are in a stacked orientation when being opened and closed, using a particularly adapted draw string. The curtains may then be opened and closed using the primary draw string. Although these types of blinds are utilized primarily for their easy use and uniform appearance, numerous difficulties often arise as a result of the large number of sections being attached along a single track. The primary difficulties arise when opening such types of curtains because often when reorienting the sections, an additional and cumbersome task, many of the individual sections are misoriented and must be manually reoriented or the curtain will not open as sections will not stack properly. Further, when closing the curtain, individual sections are often misoriented, thereby detracting from the privacy and uniformity for which the particular type of curtain was installed. Additionally, since all of the sections are attached to one track, when pulling the open/close draw string, a great degree of friction is encountered which makes the curtains difficult to open and close the pulley.
Accordingly, applicant's invention seeks to solve the previously mentioned difficulties through a multi-track, multi-carrier system which may be easily adapted to any desired length, removes the necessity of reorienting the individual panels, and assures easy, low-friction, uniform opening and closing utilizing a single draw string. Further, the wide panels of the applicant's invention, facilitate the employment of a large variety of decorative patterns, while still maintaining quick and easy interchangeability.